


Why can't I like nice girls?

by GenderfluidXoan



Category: Secret Society of Second-Born Royals (2020)
Genre: Crushes, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, I doubt anyone will read this anyway, I want to add more but I can't think of any, Oh! this is my first fic, Well really its Friends to enemies to lovers, bear that in mind when reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidXoan/pseuds/GenderfluidXoan
Summary: Sam has a crush on January. January also has a crush on Sam.
Relationships: Sam/January
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

SAM  
So I may or may not have had a crush on January. And maybe I still do. So now I'm listening to heather on repeat and wishing she would love me rather than trying to kill me and my family. Ugh, why can't I like nice girls? El saves me from my train of thought by kicking my door down.  
"Why the hell are you listening to Heather on repeat?"  
"You know it's not very queenly to kick a door down"  
"Answer. My. Question."  
"I have a crush on a completely unattainable girl" Why do I feel like she'll know that its January, the girl who tried to kill her  
"You're a princess, no-ones unattainable"  
"Trust me, most girls are"  
"Ah but shes not most girls is she?" She teases "because its January" How does she always know  
"How the hell do you always know?"  
"Did you really think you could hide your raging crush on her from me?"  
"Yes, I did"  
"Well little sister, you were wrong". Yep I know that now. "and I'm going to help you get with her"  
"Jeez Eleanor she's trying to kill us"  
"We can work with that"  
"I highly doubt kissing her is going to help"  
"It might"  
"How about I kiss her while security arrests her" I say "We could add it to the arrest plan"  
"Or you could date her"  
"Geez El she tried to kill me she's not going to want to date me"  
"You never know"  
In this world if anything is certain, its that if you love someone you don't try to kill them.

JANUARY  
Something grates with me about the fact Sam hates me. Something I can't quite put my finger on.


	2. Eleanor has a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor decides to plan how to get them together. Sam doesn't want her to.  
> Meanwhile, January dreams of Sam and her getting together.

SAM  
I swear my sister can not leave this alone can she? Like would it be so hard to let me wallow in my own misery? I know she's trying to help but creating a plan that will never work is not helpful. If I'm not careful I'll buy into her false hope.  
She's sitting across from me writing down a plan and telling me about it every now and then.  
"Don't you have anything better to do then meddling in my love life? Like some queen business or something?"  
"Nope. The government does most of that."  
"So I'm stuck?"  
"Yep"  
This woman will be the death of me.

JANUARY  
I dreamed of her again. This time we were back in that tower playing music but this time her friend didn't turn up and we played music through most of the night. Then when it was time to go back we kissed and her lips felt really soft but whenever I think of that night I think of how I betrayed her. How her uncle and I betrayed her. If it wasn't for the fact I was on the run I'd visit her. Maybe I could...

SAM  
I'm just drifting off to sleep when I hear it, a light tapping on the window.

JANUARY  
I have to see her... even if it means going to prison. I'd rather have the chance of some alone time with her than risk getting arrested and never see her again.

SAM  
I walk over to the window and open the curtains and there she is. That beautiful flawless girl. Who has been trying to kill me, come on Sam snap out of it, but she's right there looking like she wants me as much as I want her.   
"Sam"

JANUARY  
"January" She breathes. "What are you doing here?" Kissing you  
"Take a guess sweetheart" I sneer  
"Let me guess, you want to kill me" Change the l's to s's and your right  
"That generally is the case" Her face falls like she was hoping for a different answer. Who am I kidding? Nobody wants to die but what if she wants me too?  
"I'll call security" Oh it's just that she doesn't want to die. I take in what she's wearing, A red pair of Doc Martens, Black skinny jeans, a red top and an embroidered jacket. Fuck she's gorgeous. Then I Run.


	3. I don't want to call security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't bring herself to call security.

SAM  
For some reason I can't bring myself to call security and I just watch her run from me. Running, and running that's all she'll ever do. I just wish she'd stay here with me so we could be together but its ever a game of cat and mouse she'll always be running from me and I'll always be running after her. I wish she'd love me but she never will, not in this lifetime. I'm not telling El about her visit, about how much I want her to come back. I dreamt of her last night of her and me being together forever, but that will never happen because she's trying to kill me. There's a knock on my door "Go away I want to listen to heather on repeat in peace!"  
"More listening to Heather? What happened now lil sis?"  
"I have been reminded of how much my crush hates me and everything I stand for"  
"Oh, That doesn't sound fun, can I come in?"  
"Sure"  
"I brought icecream"  
"oooooooooh gimme" She hands me a tub of Icecream and a spoon. It's chocolate fudge brownie, my favourite. "It's my favourite"  
"I know, but I would like some too"  
"Tough its all mine"  
"I'm just going to ignore the fact you just refused to let me eat my icecream and ask what happened"  
"Fine. She turned up here and we had a shitty conversation about how she wants to kill me" Worst conversation of my life  
"Shit that must hurt" You can say that again  
"It does"

JANUARY  
I am well and truly fucked. Like who does that? tells their fucking crush they want to kill them? Me apparently. I physically cannot flirt and it should be illegal for me to do so. A lot of things I do are illegal but that one should be the most illegal. Maybe I should hand myself in and hope she'll visit me in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this.


End file.
